


Various Reader Insert One Shots

by FallingToWonderland



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, DC universe - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Marvel Universe, May contain smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingToWonderland/pseuds/FallingToWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This book will be filled with imagines, mostly one-shots based on your requests. I take request in comments from any fandom.</p><p>× cross-posted with DeviantArt, Tumblr and WattPad ×</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can do it (Tom Hiddleston x Reader)  Chapter Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom helps reader when she has a writer's block.

_Second person’s point of view_

You were lying on your and Tom’s bed, hanging your head over the edge. You were staring at the door like that. Tom was at a meeting with his manager all day. You were a writer and you were who was currently suffering from a serious writer’s block. You haven’t writen a word in days, almost a week actually. You of course over-reacted like usual. You’ve been scribing down all kind of notes into your special textbook, but nothing seemed to spark your imagination. You let out a groan and decided to start preparing dinner. You turned on the tv to keep you some company. Your mind kept drifting off to other places, desperately looking for even the tiniest spark of inspiration. As the ship sailed through the gate of your mindpalace and you began wondering the halls of the imaginary building a plot began to unfold in front of your eyes. You were almost done with planning your next piece of work when the timer of the stove went off. The harsh sound whipped your thoughts like they were words writen on a whiteboard. You felt like screaming. The painful torture of an idealess week was almost through but no, you just couldn’t seem to find your way out of this. You put the meal that you’ve fixed for Tom and you onto some plates and placed them on the able. A frustrated sigh escaped your lips and you felt tears piercing the back of your eyes. What if your creativity has left your for good? What if you would never write anything anymore? Your mental rant was cut off by the sound of the opening door. You heard it slam shut and the sound of footsteps running towards you while your lover’s voice echoed through the hallways of your shared apartment.

“Dalring, I’m home… What’s wrong, my love?”

His happy tune turned into a concerned one as soon as he noticed your tears. He ran up to you and pulled you into a tight embrace. He began soothingly stroke your hair. Your arms wrapped around his neck instantly, pulling him even closer.

“What if I can’t write anymore?”

You whispered into his chest, your voice muffled. The mere thought of loosing your most treasured ability brought more tears into your eyes and faint sobs could be heard. Tom kissed the top of your head and cleared his throat before he began his speech.

\- (Y/N), my love, I know that writer’s block is always tough period for you but we both know that you can get over it. Sometimes it takes more time than usual, but you always do. You need to believe in youreself, darling.

He pulled away from you and reached into his pocket. Your tears had stopped by now, you just look at him confused.

\- I wanted do this in a more romantic place, but now just seems to be a good timing.

You gave him a puzzled look, not getting his hint. He grinned mischievously and got down on one knee while pulling something out of his pocket.

\- (F/N) (L/N), you are the love of my life and I know it since the day I met you. I know we have not been together for long, merely a year, but I know that I could never ever live with anyone else. You are an amazing person, an amazing woman, an amazing writer and I would be honored if I could call you my wife. So, darling, what do you say? Will you marry me?

Tears were flowing down you cheeks by now, but this time, they were happy ones. You quickly nodded your head and screamed "YES!” as soon as you’ve found your voice once again. A huge smile spread across his face and he scooped you up into his arms, spinning you around. He pressed his lips against yours, kissing you deeply. He put you back down to your feet and put the beautiful ring on your finger. It was a gold band with an emerald stone in the middle surrounded by two yellow diamonds and it fit perfectly. You two looked into each other’s eyes lovingly and kissed once more. You stood like that for time, getting lost in one another’s gaze before you set down to have dinner.

…

\- You know, darling, maybe after we finish here, I could give you some inspiration.

He stated, making you giggle while he smiled at you mischievously. You blushed lightly and your face mirrored his smile.

 


	2. History (Steve Rogers/Captain America x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps reader with her history paper.

Chapter Text

You were a university student; your major was history. It was almost the end of your fourth term and you needed to write an extra long discussion on WW2. It was due my the end of the next week and you aren't even done with the half of if. You've always had trouble with figuring out how to start and what it should contain. You'd spent the whole month buried into your books. Your fiancée, Steve Rogers has been away for the last few weeks on a mission in Moscow, so you were constantly missing him and worrying about him.

Right now, you were sitting at the dining table in your shared flat and were about to finish writing about the event leading up to the war. You sighed, shaking your head; you were so late.

Out of the blue you felt two hands wrap around your waist and two lips press a kiss to your cheek. You squeeze in surprise but quickly recognize the owner of the limbs around you.

\- Good evening, my love.

Steve's lips were against your neck, his breath tickled your skin. He pulled out the chair next to yours and pulled you over onto his lap.

\- How was your mission, dear?  
\- It went well, but there were some... misunderstandings in the beginning. All in all, it went well. What were you up to, darling?  
\- I've been working on my history paper and I'm still nowhere near the end.  
\- What event did you get?  
\- World War II.  
\- May I help you somehow, sweetheart?  
\- You just got back from a long mission. I want you to rest, dear.  
\- No, I'm fine. I want to spend time with you, my love, let me help you, please.  
\- You're the sweetest guy in the world, you know that, right?

He pressed a sweet kiss onto your lips while lifting you up. He walked to the couch, sat dow. He laid you down on top of him, your back against his front. He wrapped his arms around your torso, resting his chin on your shoulder.

\- Where shall I start?  
\- In the beginning.

You shifted to make yourself comfortable, a small smile on your face. He told his stories in a low voice; sometimes making you laugh, sometimes making you cry but you felt like you've got to know a completely new side of him.

... Extended Ending ...

*a month later*

You burst through the front door of your shared apartment with a huge grin on your face. You run up to Steve and jump into his arms. He hugs you to himself and chuckles making his chest vibrate.

\- Good news?  
\- I passed, Steve! I love you so much.  
\- I love you, too.

He kissed the top of your head. He stroked your back and smiled. He's succeeded in making you smile once again.


	3. Alone (Benedict Cumberbatch x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader feels down because Ben is busy with filming. Ben makes her feel better.

Chapter Text

Alone (Benedict Cumberbatch x Reader)

(y/n) - your name  
(y/h/t) - your home town  
(h/c) - hair color  
(y/f/b) - your favorite book  
(s/c) - skin color  
(h/l) - hair length

You were sitting on the sofa of your shared apartment - alone, once again. Benedict and you spent less and less time together and you felt alone. You didn't make a lot of friends since you moved to London from (y/h/t). You met Ben about a year after moving. You went out for a walk in the city when you decided to buy a nice cup of tea at a nearby coffee shop. It was small and busy at that time of the day so you asked a man if he would be so kind as to share his table with you. At first, you didn't recognize him but you two held a conversation until it was closing time. You exchanged numbers and one and a half year later here you were; living together.

Well, semi-together. Lately, he's been so busy with his theatre performances and new films that you rarely saw him anymore. Usually, by the time he got home you were already asleep and he left for work a bit later them you did. You knew he loved you and you felt the same but your neediness got the better of you. You sighed deeply and put your (h/c) hair into a messy bun. You dragged yourself over to the huge bookshelf that occupied a whole wall in the living room. You gently ran your finger over the book spines looking for (y/f/b). You found the prized piece of literature and skipped back over to the sofa.

You got into a comfortable position, sipped your tea and gazed over the familiar words. The faint light of the lamp illuminated the pages of the book and the pale (s/k) skin of your bony fingers. You got so into reading that your didn't even hear the front door open and close.

Benedict entered the living room, not expecting to see you there. He smiled at the sight exposed to him. The light fell upon you, making your skin look like it's glowing. He slowly walked over to where you were and sat down close to you. You lifted your head, a bit startled by the unexpected company but soon relaxed when you saw his face. You leaned back against his chest, laying the book against your own.

"Hello, Ben.", you smiled up at him.  
"Hello, darling.", he chuckled and caressed your cheek.

He wrapped one strong arm around your waist and inhaled the scent of your (h/l) (h/c) deeply. A wide smile broke out on your face. At that moment you knew he will always care about you.


	4. There is nothing to fear but fear itself (Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader reunites with former classmate who has changed quite a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Scarecrow from Christopher Nolan's Batman Begins as played by Cillian Murphy but it's set in an alternative storyline.

Second person's point of view

You were walking on the streets of Gotham City alone. There weren't many people out at this time of night. Eversince the Batman made his first appearance the pety criminals stayed off of the streets at night. They wanted to avoid him. But that gave more space to the notorious ones, like the Joker, the Riddle, The Scarecrown and alikes. You froze in space when you heard it. Something moved in the allyway you've just passed. You turned around in one swift motion to stare at the lanky figure that was behind you. He had a brown suit and burlap mask that covered most of his face but his eyes. They were of icy blue blue color. He didn't move one bit for a few seconds. Then he started walking towards you in slow motion. He stood in front of you and brushed a few stray strands of hair behind your ears.

"Aw, having trouble, young lady?"

I did not respond. I couldn't respond. My mind was on alert. I tried to figure out exactly who this man was. Then it came to me. Those piercing eyes, the mask and the suit. He was the Scarecrow! Or, as formerly known, Doctor Jonathan Crane. I heard him inhaling deeply. He sounded rather irritated. Then a white could of gas surrounded me and it all went black. When the fog disappeared I stood in the park that was across from my childhood home. I lived there with my abusive grandmother. She was never satisfied with anything I did. If I got a worse mark than A or didn't do what she wanted the way she wanted it I got a beating with that dreadful cane of hers. My legs started carrying me towards the house agains my will. When I set foot on the grass in front of the house the door opened swiftly. In the doorway stood my grandmother, cane in hand. She rose her cane above her head and hit me with it several times before the white fog surrounded me once more and everything faded. When my senses started creeping back to me I looked around the room. It appeared to be a rundown basement. A man with messy jet black hair and sharp cheekbones was sitting across from me. In his lap was the infamous burlap mask.

"So, you have awaken at last."  
"Where am I?"  
"At my hideout, darling."

He got up from his chair and started walking towards me at a low pace. He sat on the edge of my bed and stroke a lock of hair behind my ear, like he'd done earlier.

"You know, this is not the first time we have met."  
"It isn't?"  
"I thought you had realized by now, my dear Y/N. We went to middle and high school together."

As soon as he said that memories started running through your mind. Your best friend and crush. When you went to school together you were both outcasts and soon became friends. When you graduated you both went to university and studied psychology but you went to study abroad and had just recently returned to the States.

"Jonny?"  
"Yes?" he smiled that brilliant smile you used to know so well.  
"I missed you."  
"So did I."

He pulled you into a tight hug which you instantly returned. He buried his face into your neck.

"Y/N, I love you."  
"I love you, too, Jonathan."

He slowly lifted his head and look deep into your eyes. His plum lips slammed onto your own.


	5. Loki x Reader: Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds his one true love.

**Warning(s):**  none  
 _Third person’s point of view_

The younger prince looked over at his appearance in the mirror. His pale face was framed by his jet black hair that fell gracefully onto his shoulders. He stood up tall and fixed a buckle on his armor. It was the day of the ball that the whole kingdom was so enthusiastic about. An old friend of Odin was visiting with his daughter and such an event shall be celebrated. He took a deep breath and turned to leave his chambers. His boots clanged against the marble floor of the wide hall. He was in no mood to go to the ball; as always, he would prefer reading in his room. He entered the castle’s banquet hall. He saw the grand podium where his mother sat to the left side of Odin while a man he doesn’t know sat to his right. Loki bowed slightly in greeting then scanned the room with his emerald eyes. He was the warrior three and Thor talk to a breathtaking young lady. She was nothing like Loki has ever seen before. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair fell slightly onto her back while a tiara was placed on the top of her head. Her (e/c) eyes shined with intelligence. Her plum lips curled into a smile at something Thor had said. That was the first time when Loki has heard her heavenly laughter. She was simply gorgeous in the (f/c) dress that hugged her body in the right places. Loki noticed Thor pointing at him which caused the angelic woman to turn her head towards him. She smiled and her dress floated behind her as she started walking up to him. His heart skipped a beat when the lovely girl stood in front of him. She extended her small hand to him.

“I was informed that you are Prince Loki of Asgard. I am (y/n) of Valhalla, daughter of Ty.”

Loki gentle took her hand and planted a soft his on her knuckles.

“Prince Loki of Asgard, son of Laufey. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady (y/n).”

The young maiden smiled at his and he felt a strange sensation in his stomach and his heart sped up. He remembered the tales his mother used to read as a bedtime story when he was a child. The prince fell in love with the princess the first time he saw her and the feeling was mutual. He never believed in that, not even as a young boy. Sometimes he wasn’t even sure if any kind of love existed, let alone love at the first sight. Thor’s booming voice interrupted his thoughts when he called for (y/n). The woman excused herself and returned to her previous place in the room. Loki couldn’t take his eyes off of her the whole evening. After dinner, he thought if was for the best if he left for his chambers. He was sure nobody would take notice of his departure, but oh, was he wrong!

What Loki didn’t know was that he wasn’t the only one stealing glances at a certain someone every now and then. This little bit of a staring contest had two participants. (Y/n) kept searching the room for Loki but he was nowhere to be found.

“Thor, have you seen your brother?”

“Yes, he has left half an hour ago, Lady (y/n).”

“Do you think he is okay?”

“It is not at all unusual for him to do so, my lady.”

The (h/c) haired girl nodded her head in understanding then turned to talk to Queen Frigga.

THE NEXT MORNING

Loki woke up early in the following morning to stroll around the palace gardens. He put his armor on and left his with long strides. When he got to his destination his breath hitched in his throat. Lady (y/n) was sitting on a marble bench with a book in hand. The morning sun illuminated her face with golden light, making her look like she was an illusion, a sweet dream. Loki considered leaving but it was too late. The young woman get the Asgardian prince’s eyes on her so she turned to see the admirer. The young girl waved at Loki. He gulped and started walking towards the bench.

“Good morning, my lady.”

“Good morning, Prince Loki.”

“There is no need to be formal, darling.”

The woman blushed at the nickname. She brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face. She took a deep breath to gather some courage.

“Are you alright now? I noticed you left early last night.”

“I’m quite alright, thank you. May I ask what you are reading, my lady?”

“It is (f/b). It is Midgardian literature, I simply find their culture fascinating.”

“It is.”

For a few minutes they set in a comfortable silence. Theory gaze slowly lifted to one another’s. Their lips came nearer and nearer until they melted together in a sweet kiss. When they pulled away for air they both started at each other with loving wide eyes.

“I must confess, I have never believed in love at first sight but you have bewitched me the moment I first saw you, my lady.”

“I feel the same way, my prince.”

 


	6. Jim Moriarty x Reader: The Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader saves Moriarty's life.  
> warning(s): violance

**Based on a request, thank you for submitting!**  
_Second person’s point of view_

You and Sebastian were standing behind Jim, where neither of you could be seen. You two doubled as an assassin and a bodyguard. Not that he actually needed the latter. You were quite good at your job, never letting your feelings take the best of you. However,  you’ve done something that you promised yourself would never happen; you have fallen in love with you boss… Anyways, he was currently making a deal with a man who seemed to be off for you, in more than one way. The meeting took place in an abandoned warehouse in the outer skirts of London. The meeting was cut short when Jim shook the man’s hand and signaled for you and Sebastian to follow him. You were almost out the door when the guy shouted Jim’s name and fired a few bullets at him. You pushed him aside without thinking. Three bullets pierced into your skin and you fell to the ground. You heard the sound of Sebastian’s gun going off but you didn’t see anything. Soon all your other senses left as well. You’ve blacked out.

• time skip •

All you could hear was an even beeping sound. Your head was aching and you it took great efforts to crack you eyes open. You were staring at a white ceiling. You turned you head to the left to see a heart monitor along with other medical supplies. This was definitely a hospital. You turned to your right and you saw someone you didn’t expect to see. Jim and Sebastian were sitting by your bed. Seb looked refreshed but Jim looked like someone who hasn’t moved in days. He was the first to notice you being awake.

„(Y/N)! It was about time.”

He offered a grin for you before standing up and stretching his muscles. When he looked at you his eyes held an emotion you couldn’t recognize and had never seen him wear.

„Oh, and thank you for what you’ve done. I really appreciate it.”

With that he walked out the door, leaving you a bit confused over what just happened.

„It good to have you back, kid.”, said Sebastian before following Jim.

• time skip •

It’s been months since you’ve been released from hospital. Your wounds had healed nicely, they didn’t even hurt anymore. Neither Jim or Sebastian had talked about the days when you were out and you didn’t want to bring it up. For a long time, you thought that perhaps Jim was there beside you all along, until you woke up. You deemed it as a girl’s fantasy who just wants her feelings for a man she can never have to be mutual. Jim and Sebastian were out to set up something for Sherlock but you didn’t accompany them this time.

You were sitting in your room when Seb walking into your room – without knocking, which was a bad habit of his.

„How are you doing?”, asked Sebastian as he set in the armchair placed near your window.

„I’ve been better… Seb, can I ask you something?”

„Sure.“

„When I was at the hospital, when I woke up… Jim looked so worn out, like he hasn’t left that chair in days, while you looked refreshed. Why is that?”

„Oh, (Y/N), Jim really hasn’t left that chair until you didn’t wake up. He was worried about you, y'know. He always is.”

„He is?“, you exclaimed.

„Haven’t you noticed? Don’t you remember when he shoot the guy who called you a whore? Or when he beat the crap out of the one that invited you on a date but didn’t turn up? Or when he scared away the one that did?”

The memories of all things Jim had done for you came back on an instant. You were enthusiastic about the thought of him caring for you but that didn’t mean he loves you. You need to find out and to find out, you need to ask him. You thanked Sebastian before running down to Jim’s study. He was sitting at his desk, looking through some papers.

„What brings you here, doll?”, asked Jim, leaning back in his chair.

„There is something I need to ask you.”

„Go ahead.”

„Jim, why were you at the hospital with me? Anyone could have seen you! Through that, Sebastian says that you’ve been there the entire time while I was asleep. And why would you leave so soon after I have woken up?“

Jim stared at you before taking a deep breath and looking deep into your eyes. He stood and walked over to you, so that there was only two steps between you. He seemed a bit nervous when he began his speech.

„So, you want to know the reason why I was there? Well, the reason is, my dear, that I care for you, deeply; which is insane. When you were shot I was freaking out, I couldn’t bear the thought of loosing the one person that I… love.”

You were taken aback by his sudden confession; you certainly weren’t expecting that! You took your silent in the wrong way.

„Look, (Y/N), I understand that you don’t feel the same. I mean, why wo-“

You cut him short by crashing your lips onto his. He was shocked for a second but quickly caught on. He placed his hand on the back of your neck, deepening the kiss. He bit down on your bottom lip. You didn’t grant him entrance, so he pinched your side which made you gasp. He explored your mouth with his tongue, winning your fight for dominance.

Unbeknown to you, Sebastian was standing in the doorway, smirking to himself before turning to leave the newfound lovebirds alone.

…

You and Jim pulled back from the kiss trying to catch your breath you shakily said;

„I love you, too, Jim.“

for [jim-moriarty-imagin](http://jim-moriarty-imagine.tumblr.com/)[e](http://lu-d-vine.tumblr.com/) 


	7. Bucky Barnes x Reader: Let Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky relapses and hurts Reader.
> 
> Warning: sad ending!

**Warning(s):** none  
 _Second person’s point of view_

You and Bucky had been dating for a few month and the two of you have been living together for nearly just as long. Steve also stayed with you because he still had relapsed, even though rarer than he used to. Steve has been away for a mission for the last two weeks. You and Bucky were planning on having a romantic night once you’ve got home from work. At seven o'clock, you finally stepped through the door of your shared apartment. You scanned it with your eyes but Bucky was nowhere in sight. It was strange because he got home earlier than you and was waiting for you somewhere near the door like a puppy. You put your bag down, hanged you coat and went to look for you boyfriend. You searched throughout the flat but with no success. You sat down with a defeated sigh and threw your head back. You heard the bedroom door open and slam shut behind you. You jumped to your feet and turned around to see Bucky standing there with a blank expression.

“Bucky, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?”  
“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Your face drained of color when you heard him say that. You were there a few times when he relapsed, that was always a sign. However, Steve was there each time, he could handle them, unlike you. You started backing away slowly until you were backed up against the wall. Bucky stood right in front of you. He grabbed your throat and lifted you off your feet.

“Who are you and who are you working for?”  
“Bucky, I need you to look at me and remember. Please!” you squeaked out.  
“Who is this „Bucky“ you’re talking about?”

You tried to respond but dark spots started to appear in you vision. You were starting to give up when you went crashing down on the floor. You tried to catch your breath while looking up at Bucky who was massaging his temple. He was breathing heavily. When you both came back to your senses his gaze met yours. He seemed to be terrified. His worst nightmare was hurting you and he had just done that. He turned away and ran out the door. He couldn’t risk staying with you and killing you during one of his sessions. He had to leave before that happened.

• time skip •

That was the last time you’d ever see him. He had disappeared. You suspected that Steve knew where he was and when he fought beside him in civil war you were sure.  
It’s been 15 years ago. At first, you were hurt beyond words. Slowly, you began to accept it and move on. You moved to an apartment of your own and found love again. You married him and you were expecting your third child with him. However, you’ve never gotten over Bucky completely and every night you wished that he was the one to lay next to you.

Bucky’s point of view

I set in a car, watching her. Her belly was round with another man’s child while the other kids ran around her. The lucky guy, her husband, put his arm around her shoulder, which I could never do again. Every day I wish that I would’ve sticked around but I know she has something now that I couldn’t have given her; she’s safe. (Y/N) is safe. No matter how much it breaks my heart, I did the right thing when I let her go.

 


	8. You’re mine (Tom Hiddleston x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets jealous when a guy flirts with you.

_Second person’s point of view_

Tom and you were attending the premier of his new movie. You wore a red dress that hugged your body on all the right places. Tom hugged you close, keeping his hand firmly on your waist. You walked through the red carpet like that.

The night was wonderful. You two also went to the after party. You were seated at a table with his director and some of his co-stars. Tom was chatting away with the people surrounding you but you didn’t know anyone and the conversation was centered around the filming so you couldn’t really join in.

You were bored so you decided to get a drink at the bar. You told Tom you’d be back soon. You slowly made your way to the bar and ordered a (y/f/d). You were sipping on your drink when a guy with mesmerizing eyes and an award-winning smile walked up to you. By then you were finishing up your drink.

„May I buy you another, dear?“

You thought for a second. You could take one more round but you didn’t want him to think he had a chance with you.

„No, thank you, I’m fine.”  
„Alright, darling.“

He turned on his heals and left. You sighed and put down your order again. The man next to you spoke up.

„It’s good that you’d send him away. He had flirted with all of the girls here.“  
„No wonder.“  
„What’s your name, dearest?“  
„(Y/n)“, you smiled at him.  
„(Y/n)? (Y/n) (l/n)?“  
„Yes, how would you know?“  
„I’m Chris Wright. We went to high school together.“  
„Oh, of course! I remember you! How have you been?“, you asked, hugging him.  
„I’ve been fine. I am a writer now.“

You two chatted for a while, he offered to buy a drink, which you accepted. The time went on as the two of you were catching up. He complimented you a few times, his fingers sometimes brushed against you arm but you thought nothing of it.

Unbeknown to you, Tom was watching you from his table and he was getting more and more frustrated. It was clear that the guy you were chatting with was flirting with you but you did nothing about it! Finally, he had enough, excused himself from his colleges and went over to you.

„(Y/n), darling, it’s getting late. I think we should go home.“, he said before pulling you into a long, passionate kiss.  
„Oh, okay. Tom this is Chris, Chris this is Tom. We went to the same high school.“, you quickly introduced the two as you got up to leave. “We should keep in touch Chris.”

They nodded at each other. Tom and you took your leave. As soon as you got into the car Tom questioned you.

„Why did you let him flirt with you?“  
„Oh my god, Tom! He wasn’t even flirting. Is that why we needed to leave so suddenly?“  
„How did you not notice? He did the same things as I did when we met!“

You though back to that evening four years ago and today. You had to admit he was right.

„Oh god, Tom, you’re right. I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t notice. I never thought of him as someone who would ever try and flirt with me.“  
„It’s okay, darling.“

He got out of the car, as you had arrived home, and opened the door for you. When you got out he leaned close to your ear and whispered.

„But you still need to be punished, so you know that you’re mine.“

 


	9. The Art Of Letting You Go (Tom Hiddleston x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is lovesick after she finds out about Tom's new girlfriend.

**Based on a request, thank you for submitting!**   
_Second person’s point of view_

You were sitting in your living room, sipping on your tea. You were trying to distract yourself from your problem with reading your favorite book but it wasn’t working. Apparently, heartbreak could not be ignored. You decided that turning the radio on but life found making you suffer too amusing.

_We were just little kids, we were ambiguous  
_ _My crush was serious, it’s crazy how  
_ _As we were growing up, I could just hit you up  
_ _But it just wasn’t love, I guess the stars  
_ _Never aligned for us, life just snuck up on us_

You and Tom were neighbors and your parents were good friends. You grew up together. Your family went on holiday together, you went to the same elementary and high school. You always supported him in his acting career. You were best friends and you’ve been in love with him since you were twelve. However, when he became famous you were just a plain high school teacher you lost all hope to ever take your friendship on the next level. You rarely saw each other anymore and he dated beautiful and talented women. They matched him much better than you did and you were painfully aware of that.

_You got a girlfriend and stuff, feelings are bottled up_  
Hide ‘em in this song, take the key and lock it up  
But when I see you again, no, I can’t even pretend

He didn’t have anyone serious in a while but now he was dating Taylor Swift and you were absolutely heartbroken. You were jealous and you feared she would hurt Tom.  
He actually called you today to ask if you would like to meet up for coffee, which you politely declined. You wouldn’t bear to see his face, hear him laugh and smile when he talked about her because you feared you would spill your heart to him and ruin everything that was left of you friendship.

_It’s always you I go back to; I know it’s danger_  
It’s always you my heart runs to, but I’m a stranger  
Baby, what happened? What am I to do?  
Wanna move on, but I’m scared of losing you  
I can’t seem to master the art of letting you go

He’s always been the one that you called when you were sad or scared. He’s always had the power to make you smile, even when your parents died. He looked after you.  
But what are you supposed to do now? You cannot have him, neither can you let him go.

_I’m wishing that I could be happy with you  
_ _(Just the art of letting you go)  
_ _With you, with you, with you_

By the time the last line rolled around you were crying. All you wanted from life was to be happy. And you wanted to be happy with _him_.  
However, you needed to move on for you own good.

 


	10. Kidnapped (Jim Moriarty x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Jim's wife and you are kidnapped by his enemies while he's with his lover.

Jim was having an affair with another woman. Of course, you weren't aware of that. He wasn't in love with her; he was simply bored. He was bored with his personal life. You two have been married for two years and dated for three years before that. Jim was faithful to your, for a while. About a year ago he met a wonderful blonde in a bar. The woman's name was Jess. She was exciting. The thrill of accidentally being caught finally made him feel alive again. Of course, his work was thrilling as it was but he was tired of going home after playing a game with Sherlock and snuggling peacefully on the couch with you while watching tv.  
One night he was out with Jess while you were making dinner at home when you got a message from him.  
  


_„Will be home late. - Jim“_   
  


You sighed. He's late again. It started to look like he's avoiding you. The thought of him cheating has occurred to you more than once but you always shooed that away. He wouldn't, would he? You could never wrap your around the fát that the world's only consulting criminal would choose a boring teacher from London.  
You finished up your dinner and ate your part. You put the leftover into the fridge for Jim to eat later. You took a shower and went to sleep.  
You awoke a few hours later to a noise coming from downstairs. You immediately knew that it wasn't Jim. You heard muffled conversation coming from your living room and the sound of furniture being moved around and drawers being searched.  
You buried your face into your pillow and prayed that they were only robbers. Moments have passed by and your bedroom door was kicked down. Two hands gripped you shoulders and turned you onto you back. You came face to face with three men you didn't know. They pressed a piece of clothing against the lower part of your face. You tried to struggle against their hold but you started to black out. At last, you lost consciousness.  
  


You woke up in a dark basement, tied to a chair. Your head was throbbing and you were nervous to say the least. You heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  


  
  


Jim had a date with Jess that night. He sent you a simple text before going into the hotel room. He spent his evening with her, just sex and nothing else. He didn't want anything else. Around midnight he took his leave. He got in his car and drove to the house you two shared. He fished out his keys from his pocket and walked up to the door. When he got there his blood ran cold. The front door was kicked off its hinges, the interior was a mess. He ran up to your room as quickly as he could. Anger and fright ran throughout his veins when he found that your bed was empty. He called Sebastian and started looking for you. He had given you a bracelet as a proposal gift in which he hid a GPS just in case this happened.  
As soon as Sebastian arrived the two sprang into action.  
  


  
  


The men were three of those who Jim „sacrificed“ in order to play with Sherlock. They wanted revenge. They hadn't done any particularly bad to you just yet. They had beaten you, yes, but it's nothing a few stitches couldn't help.  
They left the room for now but you were sure they'd be back soon.  
Blood was dripping from the cuts on your lips and forehead. Your head was throbbing in pain and spinning with thoughts. Jim was out almost every night until after midnight but you haven't read anything related to him and his game with Sherlock so you didn't know what he could do. You had a few tips but you quickly dismissed them.  
You heard the heavy metal door open, signaling that the men were coming back. You looked up and your blood ran cold. One of the men had a knife in his hand and a sick grin on his face. He knelt in front of you, pressing the cold blade against you defined left cheekbone.

 

"What a pitty it is that I have to ruin your pretty face because of your husband.  
"Please...", you squeaked out, "don't."

 

He just grinned. You shut your eyes and waited for the pain which never came. Instead you heard three gunshots being fired. At first you thought they shot you and you just didn't feel it yet because of the shock. However, when you opened your eyes and saw the three men lying on the floor and footsteps nearing you, you realized you were wrong.

"(Y/N)", you heard Jim shouting, "I'm so sorry. Oh my God."

He knelt in front of you. Someone behind you cut your ropes and you fell out of the chair, right into Jim's arms. He whispered smoothing things into your ear while stroking your hair and lifting you up. You saw Seabstian standing beside him and finally everything made sense.  
Jim sat in the backseat with you in his lap, whispering sweet nothings while Seb was driving.  
At home Sebastian stitched you up while Jim fixed the entrance door and took his leave after a brief conversation with Jim. Your husband walked over to you and took you into his arms.

 

"I'm so sorry, darling", his voice broke, "I should have been there."

"It's okay, Jim. You can't be with me all the time after all."

"But I have to protect you. That's what I am here for."

 

He was crying. You (and as far as you know no one else) had never seen him cry before. Jim would rather die than show his vulerable, emotional side. You scooted closer to him, hugging him.

 

"Jim, please, don't blame yourself.", you stroked his arm, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

 

You two slept on the couch that night, Jim hugging you like there was no tomorrow.

 

  
  


 

For a few day everything went well. You were doing much better and Jim was at home everyday before seven so you could spend the night together. Everything was like when you two got married. You felt like a goddess, Jim was spoiling you with small gifts and a lot of attention.

One night you were lying on his chest, watching Alice in Wonderland when someone knocked on your door.

 

"Are you expecting someone?", you turned to Jim

 

He shook his head no and went to answer the door. You paused the film and went to check on Jim when you heard the table that stood next to the door crashing. As soon as you got there you immediately felt like you were going to faint. A gorgeous blond was clinging to Jim, kissing him. He threw her off of himself and she landed painfully on her ass. Jim stepped out after her, closed the door and started shouting on an animalistic voice.

You ran upstairs into you shared bedroom, now sobbing violently. You ripped the wardrobe door open and pulled out your biggest suitcase. You started throwing your belongings into it. You couldn't stop thinking about all the warnings you got before (and after) your wedding about how you can't trust Jim. You heard a gunshot outside and a woman screaming then something hitting the cement heavily. You heard Jim beeping on his phone then talking again.

You were done packing, you even changed you PJs to some comfortable travelling clothes. Your mother lives in Cardiff, you decided that would be far enough from Jim. You were just about to open the door of your bedroom when you heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. He ripped the door open to find you there with swollen eyes, a suitcase in hand.

 

"Darling, please, don't do this.", he knelt in front of you, "I beg you."

"You were kissing that woman!", you screamed in his face, "Were you with her when they kidnapped me? And all the other nights?"

"Darling, (Y/N), I will tell you everything.", he said calmly, "Just let's sit us calmly."

 

You didn't want to but you would anyway. You loved him and needed to hear his excuses. He stood up, extended his hand and pulled you up when you accepted. You two went downstairs to you dining room, turning the TV off on your way there. You sat opposite each other. He held your hand over the table.

 

"I met her about a year ago when I was going after business in a bar. Her name was Jess. It was just sex and nothing else. We met in a cheap hotel. I needed this because I wanted more danger, I wanted the thrill. I always left immediatly after we finished. I just thought that I became too soft, too ordinary. Since you were attacked I didn't see her. I ignored all of her calls and all of her messages. She came here tonight and kissed me. She jumped onto me. I'm assuming that you saw. I shot her. Sebastian is hiding her body now.", he paused, "I know what you are thinking now, darling, but I wanted to tell you. I just didn't want to put more pressure on you after what happened."

 

You stared at him for a minute. You believed what he said, even the last sentence. Your tears started falling again.

 

"Goodbye, Jim."

"Darling, (Y/N), please, don't go. You always said you believe in second chances."

"I do but I can't live in fear of when you would get bored of spending your evenings with me."

"(Y/N) just give me one more chance. If I have to work late I will even let you come with me. I will do anything to make my mistake right. Before I met you I never felt anything, and I mean _anything_ for _anyone_ or _anything._ I need you. I don't want to go back to being frozen and cold inside. You are the sun, my sun, and I need you. Please."

 

You felt like you being torn apart. 

 

"One more chance. If I ever see you with another woman again, if you just flirt with her, I will leave. I don't care what you have to say."

 

He embraced you crying into your shoulder.

 

"Thank you, sweetheart.", he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, you bastard.", you smiled at each other.

 


	11. So, you wouldn’t wait for me? (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a model who just returned from Europe and Loki makes sure you two celebrate properly.
> 
> Contains smut. Based on a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This imagine contains smut. Based on a request.  
> This is my first time writing smut and I am not really good at it yet but I hope it’s still enjoyable.  
> Warning(s): smut, swearing, masturbation, bondage  
> You can also find this on my Tumblr page (readerinsertimagines.tumblr.com)  
> Please, feel free to send requests of your own!

_Second person’s point of view_

You hadn’t seen Loki for two months and you were _very eager_ to finally see him again. You loved being a model and you loved working in Europe since it had many major fashion firms but you hated leaving Loki. With his constant trips to Asgard and your hectic lifestyle you rarely saw each other lately. You skyped every few days which would always lead to something _dirty_ but your own hands left you unsatisfied and needy.

Your practically burst jump out of the elevator on your shared floor only to find a post-it note on the mirror saying:

_I had to leave for Asgard urgently. I’m sorry, love._

_\- Loki._

You were beyond pissed off. Everytime when you would finally get back from a business trip Loki would wait for you, even if you two only had an hour or so to _catch up_.  
You groaned and decided you would take a shower to freshen up. When you got out you put on a lacy lingerie that you bought in Paris the day before to surprise Loki. You put on your silky robe but didn’t tie it. You laid in the queen-sized bed which you would usually share with Loki. You tried your best to fall asleep but the stress of the last few months and your boyfriend’s absence caught up to your quickly.  
You turned on a dim light. You gently stroked the valley of your breasts, down until you’ve reached the hem of your panties. You slipped your hands under the lace and started teasing yourself. When you finally started getting wet you pushed two fingers between your folds. You squeezed you eyes shut with pleasure while finally started moaning Loki’s name when you added one more finger and started massaging your clit with the heel of your hand. The other one quickly found your breasts and started playing with your nipples. You pinched and pulled on them which almost threw you over the edge but you didn’t want that yet. You stop for a second and waited. When you started again you felt like someone was in the room with you, watching you but you shook it off.  
That is, until you felt a cold hand gripping your tight. Your eyes shot open and you stopped immediately. Your gaze bore into Loki’s intense green eyes which were filled with lust.

“So, you wouldn’t wait for me, darling?”, he smirked.

He pulled your hand up to his lips and licked your fingers clean. He pressed two slender fingers against your entrance through you soaked panties then he moved up towards your clit. You let out a surprised moan when he started rubbing you painfully slowly.

“You need to be punished, darling. You were a very bad girl.”  
“I-I’m glad you’re finally back, my king.”

He smirked and finally picked up the pace. Calling him that always worked.

“I-I’m so c-close, master.”

He stopped rubbing you all of a studded which resulted in you letting out a frustrated moan.

“Not so fast, darling.”, he whispered into you ear making you shiver as his hot breath hit you earlobes.

You reached behind you and unclasped your bra.

“Are these new?”  
“Yeah, they are my gifts for you from Paris. Do you like them, master?”  
“I _love_ them, pet.”

He threw the bra to the end of the bed and attacked your right nipple with his mouth. You bit and pulled on it making you go crazy. He massaged the other one while rubbed his crouch against you. He gave the same treatment to your other bud while clutching you wrists in one hand. He reached down to you unbuckle his belt.  
Before you even realized what was going on he tied your hands to the headboard of the bed. You felt ropes snaking around your ankles pulling them apart while another one circled you midsection making you unable to move. You were completely submitted to Loki but you didn’t mind it at all. When he stopped sucking on your breasts and moved to your neck you felt a cool breeze hitting your soaked entrance. You made your panties disappear. You weren’t really a fan of boys trying to impress you with their magic tricks in high school but you could never withstand his tricks  
Loki sucked and but your neck and collarbone until they were covered in hickies and a few bite marks. He loved marking to as his to show all the pretty boys you were working with that you’re his.  
He started kissing the valley of your breasts and stomach until he finally reached your drenched core. He left sloppy kisses on your inner thighs then stated sucking on your swollen clit, teasing you. He finally stuck his skilled silver tongue into you making you scream his name. You wanted you burry your hands into his silky raven black hair and push his head down so he would go deeper but you couldn’t. He started rubbing your clit with his thumb and that threw you over the edge. You screamed his name so loud you were sure the whole tower could hear.  
You couldn’t even recover from your orgasm when he slammed into you. You let out a surprised scream mixed with a pleased moan. He was going at a painfully small speed, driving you crazy.

“Please”  
“Please who? Please what? I’m afraid I don’t understand, darling.”  
“Please, fuck me, my king. Fuck me harder, faster.”  
“As you wish, my queen.”

With that he pulled out almost completely then slammed back into you with a huge force. He was picking up his speed with every thrust.

“Who’s your king?”  
“You.”  
“Who?”  
“It’s you, Loki. You’re my king, my master.”  
“That’s right. Never forget that.”

He ran his finger over the bite mark on my shoulder that he left earlier and smiled proudly. He pushed the digit into your mouth making you lick the blood off of it. You felt the familiar knot forming in your lower stomach making you walls tighter around his cock. You knew you would last long and he felt it, too.  
You were about to come when he pulled out. You looked at him with wide eyes for a brief period of time before your bonds disappeared. Loki untied your hands which was even more confusing before he flipped you owed, making you stand on your hands and knees before slamming back into you. The angle was perfect and he hit you G-spot with every thrust. It didn’t take long for you to come, screaming his name. Your walls clenching around him threw him over the edge very soon after you.  
For a short period of time you didn’t move. Your panting filled the whole room. After you both have caught your breath Loki pulled out of you, allowing some of his cum to leak out of you. You untied your hands and pulled you up against his chest.

“I missed you so much.”  
“So did I, Loki.”

He pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head then laid you both down. You fell asleep easily while listening to his heartbeat.


	12. Insecure (Pietro Maximoff x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel insecure about your body but Pietro comforts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ драг “ means darling  
> “ драги “ means sweetheart  
> “ Волим и ја тебе драги “ means I love you dear.  
> All of them are in Serbian which I don’t speak so please feel free to correct the translation.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please, feel free to send requests!

_Second person’s point of view_

You were standing in front of the mirror in your underwear. You were staring at your figure and you didn’t like what you see one bit. You didn’t think you were fat but your plus pounds were on the wrong places, at least that’s what you thought. You were surrounded by women who were practically perfect; Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill and Wanda Maximoff. The fact that you were a mutant didn’t help your self esteem. You had huge angel wings with white feathers on your back with black scars around them. You would avoid look into the mirror at all cost but there were days when you just couldn’t stop yourself. You pinched your small love handle between your fingers and a few tears spilled from your eyes which you quickly blinked away.

You were so absorbed in your self-hatred that your didn’t hear the faint knocking on your door which opened soon after.

“(Y/n), what are you doing?”  
You quickly whipped around to stare at your boyfriend of three months.  
“Pietro! I thought you were out with Wanda and Vision.”  
“I was but we got back sooner. So, what are you doing?”  
“I’m just looking in the mirror…”  
“драг, why are you crying?”  
“I can’t stand looking at my body in the mirror.”

You glued your eyes to the floor. You couldn’t keep looking at him and see his reaction. However, you felt two strong arms wrap around your body before you had the time to hang your had. Pietro hooked his finger under you chin and lifted your head. He placed a tender kiss onto your lips and stroked your hair.

 "драги, please, don’t say such awful things about yourself. You’re stunning. May I say, an angel.“

Before you could say anything you found yourself on the bed. You were laying on your back while he stood at the end of the bed.

"You know what I see? I see a beautiful woman who may offer more to love than she would like to but she’s perfect that way. You’re perfect (Y/n).”  
“I love you, Pietro.”  
“Волим и ја тебе драги.”

You rested your head on his chest and slowly fell asleep in his arms while listening to his heartbeat.


	13. I’d Do Anything To Get You Back (Tom Hiddleston x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes home to his new girlfriend. He still misses you and decides he wants to get you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not my best work and that Tom is ooc in this one but I hope that it’s still enjoyable. Please, send requests if you have any.  
> Warning(s): none

_Second person’s point of view_

 

Tom just got home from three moths of filming in the States. He was exhausted from twelve-hour long flight and he wanted nothing more than to go home and cuddle with you. He was standing in front of the airport, waiting for his cab. When it pulled up he threw his luggage into the trunk then got into the car. He pressed his forehead against the cold window and watched as the foggy city of London ran past him. His mind wandered back to your first meeting. It was after he got back from filming the Avengers. He had some free time before he was due to start the promotional tour so he was finally able to sleep in then go and get some coffee in the morning. Usually, he’d prefer tea, but that morning he still decided to go and test the new café near his flat. To his surprise, it was crowded. After he got his drink he failed to find a single seat but luckily he saw a stunning young lady sitting alone.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”, he would ask.  
“No.”, you would smile at him. The sweetest smile he’d ever seen.

“We’ve arrived, sir.”, the cabby’s voice brought him to the present.

The driver helped him pull his luggage out of the trunk, he paid him then went up to the door of his apartment. He put the keys into the lock and entered his home. He quietly set down his bags by the door. He heard the sound of feet approaching him as she came downstairs and ran into the hall he was standing in. He let a half-hearted smile tug at the corners of his lips.

“Tom, at last! I’m so glad you’re back!”, she squeaked.  
“It’s good to be home again, darling.”

Cheryl grinned again and wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck. He hesitated just for a second, barely noticeable, then wrapped his arms around the girl’s torso. He let his smile slip back to the time when you were the one to welcome him home. They eventually let each other go.

“You seem so distant, Tom.”, Cheryl said, “Aren’t you happy to see me.”  
“I am. I just got lost in my thoughts for a second.”, he paused for a bit, “I’ll take a quick shower to clean my head then go to sleep.”  
“Do you really want to? I thought we could _celebrate_.”, she winked, “Or shall I join you in the shower?”  
“Not now, darling. I’m not in the mood right now.”

With that he went up to their shared room, leaving a dumbfounded Cheryl behind.  
It all went downhill from then on. He found himself thinking about you more and more often. He wanted to break up with Cheryl, he really did but he just couldn’t find the right time. One time when they were _together_ he ended up moaning your name which of course ended their relationship.  
The next day he plucked up his courage to call you.

“Hello?”, your sweet voice replied, “Who’s this?”  
“Hi (Y/N)! It’s Tom.”  
“Oh, Tom! I haven’t heard of you in years! How are you?”  
“I’ve been… fine. How about you? Could we possibly catch up sometime?”  
“Sure.”

A huge grin spread through his face. He was finally going to see you once again.

* * *

*time skip*

It was the day you were to meet again. He was waiting for you the café you first met. He saw you approach him in a ruffled white dress. A beautiful smile spread through your face when you saw him wave at you. In fifteen minutes you were sitting opposite each other with a mug in hand.

“So, why did you want to meet me now?”, you asked sipping on your coffee.  
“I miss you, (Y/N). I can’t take it anymore. I tried dating other girls but every time I was wishing that they were you.”  
“Tom, it’s been more than a year… It’s been hard for me, too and I’d be lying if I said that I’m completely over you but it doesn’t work like that. You can’t just call me and expect me to jump back into your arms.”  
“I know but I’d do anything to get you back, (Y/N).”

You stared into your empty mug for a few minutes which filled Tom with nervousness. You eventually lifted your head and smiled gently.

“I guess, we could try.”

* * *

*time skip*

“(Y/N), your dress is beautiful.”, your mom screamed.  
“It’s time to go, sweety.”, your father said from behind the door.

You checked your hair once again and smiled at yourself. You exited the door and grabbed your father’s arm. The music started playing as you two started walking down the aisle. You looked ahead of you to see Tom smiling at you with tears in his eyes. Trying again was the best decision you’ve ever made.


	14. You’re joking, right? (Jim Moriarty x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your date night with Jim ends with you pointing a gun at him. He laughs because he knows you love him too much to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): cursing, guns, angst then fluff  
> I know the ending is a bit absurd but I wanted to end it with fluff and not sadly. Sorry if your name is Dorris, it was just a random name I decided to use. Replace it with another, please.

_Second person’s point of view_

You and Jim were having a date night. You two planned everything to make it as perfect as possible since you two rarely had time go out together. You were going to go to a fancy restaurant where Jim _helped_ the owner _out_ a few times. Afterward, you were supposed to go on a walk in the Hyde Park. You wore a stunning poison green dress. It reached the ground and it was made of silk. It had a fake gemstone in the middle and black lace as sleeves that went down to the middle of your upper arm. You put your hair up into an elegant loose bun and decorated it with a few small flowers. You didn’t wear jewelry because your diamond engagement ring was enough. Your makeup was simple, just as Jim liked it. You checked yourself out in the mirror one more time. You found everything to be perfect so you stepped out into the hallway. You looked at Jim who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as he’d see you a wide grin of admiration spread through his beautiful face. You grabbed your dress to lift it up a bit then started making your way downstairs towards Jim.

“You look ravishing, darling.”  
“You don’t look bad yourself either.”

He took your small hand into his own kissing it. His gentle smile returned leading you outside. Jim’s car was parked in front of your house, waiting for the two of you. He opened the passenger seat for you then getting into the driver’s seat. The engine roared to life when Jim started the car up. He drew towards the restaurant. You asked him about his day. He started telling me about how he met a politician who needed help with terminating his antipode. He relaxed in the car, listening to his smooth voice.  
After a twenty-minute long drive, you arrived at the restaurant. Jim opened your door for you then gave the keys to the parker but not before he threatened the poor guy not to scratch his car. You hooked your arms into one another’s. You entered the restaurant and the main waiter rushed up to you immediately.

“Mister Moriarty, Mrs Moriarty, it is nice to see you. Let me lead you to your table.”, he said with a nervous smile.

You got the best table in the restaurant. It was in the center of the room. You were having a great time. He ordered a nice old wine, you shared a few laughs. That is, until a dumb blonde walked up to your table. She’s clearly had a few drinks already.

“Jim!”, she exclaimed, “I haven’t seen you in months. Not since our last fling.”  
“Dorris, go away.”, he growled, his eyes holding a dangerous glint.  
“But babe, aren’t you happy to see me?”, she pouted, “Who’s this?”, she looked at you, “Is it your wife?”  
Jim stood up, standing close to her, “If you don’t leave in two seconds I’ll murder you right here. And no one will bat an eye.”

The blondie quickly ran out of the building. Jim whipped his phone out, typing something. He dropped it back into his pocket before he turned back to you.

“So, where were we, darling?”  
“I’d rather go home now.”, you said quietly.

He rolled his eyes in an irritated manner. He nodded slightly then reached his hand out to you.

“Fine, let’s go.”

You exited the restaurant after paying the bill. Your car was already waiting for you by the entrance. He started up the vehicle driving you home. The ride lasted only half the time as it did when you were headed towards the restaurant and completely silent. You got out on your own as soon as the car stopped in front of your shared home. You ran into the building shutting the door behind you. Jim entered as well in a few seconds looking angry and a bit guilty. You swiftly turned to him.

“So you are cheating on me? With that whore?”  
“It’s been months, (Y/N).”  
“Oh, and it makes everything okay? We’ve been married for two years, Jim! And I’m sure you have plenty of other women.”  
“Well, I don’t. I love you but I sometimes need stress relief when you’re not there.”  
“Fuck you, Jim!”

You stormed off. He followed you.

“Stop following me!”, you screamed at him.

He didn’t say anything, he just kept going after you. At your frustrated state you didn’t know what you were doing, so you grabbed the thing closest to you which happened to be Jim’s gun. You pointed it at his chest.

”Back off!”  
“You’re joking, right? Darling, you didn’t even cock the gun.”  
  


You threw the gun down the stairs and started crying.

“I’m sorry, Jim.”  
“I’m sorry, too. I promise I won’t do it again.”, he said as he hugged you, “If you want to know, she’s dead by now.”

You chuckled a little. You nuzzled your head into his chest, wrapping your arms around him. He lifted you up, taking you to your shared bedroom.

“Jim, I pointed a gun at you.”, the shock just dawned on you.  
“It’s okay, darling. It wasn’t loaded or cocked.”

You two laid in comfortable silence in each other’s arms. Jim was stroking your hair in a soothing manner. You started falling asleep slowly with a smile on his face.


	15. Henry Cavill x Reader: Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Ashley_Winchester_77: "All of these were really fantastic. I have a request for you, plz! ;D  
> Here it goes: Reader is hesitant to love Henry Cavill. But he falls in love with reader. They date for a long time. And she dies as she tries to get him a gift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): car accident, character death, miscarriage.

You were a simple teacher from London. There was nothing interesting about you, except for the fact that you happened to go to the same café every day as Henry Cavill. You didn't talk in the beginning until a particularly busy day. There were no other seats available but the one across you. He asked to sit there, you started chatting and the next day he sat with you again. Then again and again and again. He became very fond of you. You were beautiful, clever, caring and kind, all the features he was looking for in a girl. He tried suggesting that you two should meet up in your free time in other places but you always refused. You said you weren't cut out for his lifestyle and even thought you felt the same about him, you knew your relationship wouldn't last.  
However, in the last few months, his invitations became more frequent until he started asking you every day before you got up to leave. Your resistance also started to falter. Two years ago, on the 5th of May, his birthday, you were waiting for him at your usual table with a box in hand. You got him a small gift, something symbolical and another surprise. He arrived at the usual time and you were very excited to give him his present.

"I have another gift, Henry.", you said, smiling.  
"What would that be, darling?", he smirked.  
"Well, it would be a yes."  
"A yes?", he was confused.  
"As for going out with you.", you grinned, "If you still want to."  
"Of course! That'd be grand, (Y/N)."

That is how your relationship started. Next week he took you to a fine restaurant and treated you to dinner. Your relationship started to blossom very quickly. You moved in together in three months, he asked you to marry him on his next birthday. You got married six months later. You both couldn't have been happier. You were madly in love with each other and you were missing only one thing. You really wanted a baby. At first, you hesitated since he just got the role of Superman and you were worried that he would be away for too long. He reassured you that no matter how much he liked a role he wouldn't take new films for at least a year after your child was born. Since you also wanted children some time, you decided to give your approval.  
Now, he was away filming Bateman v Superman in America and you stayed at home. His birthday was approaching fast and you wanted to surprise him. In fact, you had just the perfect gift for him, one that you made together. You were with child. You just found out a week ago. You couldn't wait for him to get home to tell him but you didn't want to tell him through the phone. So, you decided to surprise him by traveling there.  
You boarded a plane to New York two days before his birthday, on the evening of the third of May. You arrived there the following morning since the flight took about ten hours. You were a bit worn out by your long journey so you took your time. You bought a cup of tea in a nearby breakfast place and grabbed something to eat. Finally, you exited the airport. You were so excited! You told Henry that your mother and you were going to a wellness spa where you couldn't use your phone. This way, he didn't suspect anything when he couldn't reach you through your mobile.

Several taxis were waiting outside. You chose one at random. You told the chauffeur the name of Henry's hotel and leaned back in your seat. He will be so happy to see you and hear the news! You were relaxing in the backseat and daydreaming about your reunion with Henry when another car slammed into your taxi. Unfortunately, the next driver couldn't stop either so another push turned the taxi over. You found that you could breathe, couldn't move and couldn't see anything. You were panicking as a coldness spread through your whole body. Eventually, your senses slipped away and you couldn't feel anything anymore.

Henry was notified after your body has been pulled out from the wreck. You couldn't be saved, there was no doubt about that. At first, he was sure it was a mistake. You were in London, in a spa with your mom, weren't you? He pulled his phone out of his pocket with shaky hands - of course, he was nervous - and he called your father. He was very happy when he picked up and congratulated him. Now, he was confused. Your father explained that you went to surprise him, to tell him that you were pregnant. His phone slipped from his hand, falling to the floor. His wife was pregnant. His wife was dead. His child was dead. He was widowed and lost his baby in the same day, from one moment to the other. He picked up the communicating device from the floor and told your father that he will call him back. He hung up. He just stood there, devasted, for a while then fell down on his knees and cried.


End file.
